


Te enseñaré

by koorazoncitos



Series: koo with pussy ¡ [1]
Category: MAÑANA X JUNTOS | TXT (Banda de Corea), | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boypussy Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin tiene una gran polla, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Hermano / Hermano Incesto, Jeon Jungkook Tiene un vagina, Jungkook se corre rápido, Jungook le gusta que le coman el coño, M/M, Masturbación mutua, Parte inferior Jeon Jungkook, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin es inocente, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Choi Soobin, estimulación del clítoris, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorazoncitos/pseuds/koorazoncitos
Summary: Jungkook le enseña a su hermanito Soobin cómo juega con su pequeño coño.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Jeon Jungkook
Series: koo with pussy ¡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Te enseñaré

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook ; 21  
> Soobin ; 19

Choi Soobin era un chico muy curioso. 

Siempre merodeando de aquí para allá, incluso metiendo su pequeña nariz en donde no le incumbía. Su madre solía decirle que se parecía mucho a su difunta abuelita. 

Es por eso que cuando oyó pequeños gimoteos y murmullos del cuarto de su hermano, simplemente no pudo quedarse ahí sentado.

Confundido y, por supuesto, curioso, salió de su habitación a pasos lentos intentando que su hyung no lo escuchara. Su madre había salido hace algunas horas y no volvería hasta la noche. 

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su hermano, no pudo detenerse, los sonidos siendo más fuertes ahora que estaba cerca. Tomó del picaporte y giró cuidadosamente, siendo silencioso. 

Lo que vio ahí dentro lo sorprendió en gran manera.

Era su lindo hyung Jungkookie tumbado en su cama con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas en vista hacia la puerta, así que Soobin podía ver perfectamente el coño depilado, rojo e hinchado de su hermano mayor, había un vibrador en su agujero y sus dedos se movían fervientemente en su clitoris haciéndolo sollozar de placer. 

"Ouh, si... ¡mierda, si, si, si, Dios santo!" Lloriqueaba y arqueaba su espalda ante el placer, su pequeña vagina se apretó en el vibrador mientras dejaba salir su glorioso orgasmo. Soltó un suspiro y apagó el vibrador ya que comenzaba a dolerle la sobre estimulación, su cama estaba completamente empapada de sus jugos, pasó un dedo por su bonito agujero tomando un poco de sus líquidos para después chupar y gemir en aprobación, sabía muy bien. 

Tomó asiento en su cama mientras cerraba las piernas y al levantar la mirada se quedó en shock, su hermanito, su inocente Soobin estaba viéndolo perplejo a través de la puerta.

"¡Soobin!" Rápidamente tomó las sábanas de su cama cubriendo su desnudez, su hermano en verdad lo había visto, masturbarse y además, había visto también su vagina. 

"H-hyung, yo... ¡lo siento mucho, hyung, en verdad! Yo solo... oí ruidos raros y quería verificar... perdóneme..." explicó nervioso mientras jugaba con sus manos y miraba hacia abajo, se sentía raro, su parte íntima dolía y al parecer se había levantado. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso?

"Tranquilo, Binnie... fue mi culpa, yo..." desvió su vista hacia donde su hermano sostenía sus manos juntas y logró verlo, ese gran bulto entre sus pantalones, y de pronto su garganta se sintió seca. Mierda, ¿cómo podía pensar así de su hermano? Pero él... él en verdad se había excitado al verlo y eso le hizo sentir emocionado de alguna manera. 

Volvió a verlo y lo encontró mirando entre sus muslos, una media sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, y su mente empezó a maquinar. "¿Quieres verlo?" La pregunta sacó a Soobin de su nube, tragó grueso ¿que si quería verlo? ¡Por supuesto! Estaba sumamente intrigado, recuerda que en las clases siempre le enseñaron el cuerpo femenino y masculino y sus genitales, al parecer su hyung tenía el de las niñas. Solo atinó a asentir.

"Acércate, bebé" tal como se le pidió, él lo hizo. Tomó asiento al lado de su hyung y el contrario tomó fuerte las sábanas para después retirarlas de su cuerpo, revelando su bonito coño rosado que aún seguía un poco hinchado por el orgasmo anterior.

Jungkook tomó de sus muslos y los abrió para que Soobin pudiera ver sus lindos pliegues y su agujero que comenzaba a empaparse por la mirada fija de su hermano. 

"Mmhm, hyung, ¿por qué tienes la cosita de las niñas?" Jungkook soltó una pequeña risita y se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, mamá me dijo que era algo así como un "boypussy" no puedo embarazarme, no puedo menstruar, pero tengo una vagina en lugar de un pene." El contrario tragó grueso y habló.

"Es muy bonita, hyung... es rosita." Jungkook rió ante la ternura de su hermanito. "¿Podría... tocarla y jugar con ella como hace un rato?" El mayor se mordió el labio y asintió, dirigiendo su mano hacia su entrepierna.

"Esto... es mi clitoris..." dijo y comenzó a masajear ahí mientras maldecía en voz baja ante la sensación placentera, "es mi zona sensible... ah~" soltó un gemido haciendo que la polla de Soobin se endureciera más, si es que se podía. Llevo sus dedos a su boca y chupó solo un poco para después llevarlos a su resbaladizo y apretadito agujero. 

"Aquí... van los dedos, y las pollas, una polla como la tuya, Binnie~" jugó solo un poco en el exterior y comenzó a introducir un dedo en el orificio mientras suspiraba, dio unos movimientos circulares y pronto unió dos dedos más. Ahora eran tres dígitos que entraban y salían con rapidez del coño de Jungkook, torció un poco los dedos y gritó cuando encontró su punto, moliendose contra él. "Este... es mi punto g, es mi favorito..." gimió mientras comenzaba a cabalgar sus dígitos dentro de él y llevó su mano desocupada hacia su clitoris masajeándolo rápidamente mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos.

Soobin solo miraba fascinado a su hyung todo destrozado y lloriqueante dando pequeños brinquitos, mientras su pene comenzaba a dolerle mucho más. Antes de llegar a su orgasmo, Jungkook quería probar algo. 

"Soobin... ¿puedes colocarte entre las piernas de hyung?" Habló jadeante, y aunque dudó un poco, Soobin terminó asistiendo haciendo lo pedido, mirando con hambre el lindo y apretado coñito de su hermano mayor, de repente quería chuparlo. 

"Binnie, vamos, chupa a hyung..." indicó el mayor y el nombrado no se hizo de rogar, pasó su lengua por todo el lugar, desde el orificio hasta el hinchado clitoris por repetidas veces y Jungkook comenzó a lloriquear, "ahí, Soobinnie, chupa el clitoris de tu hyung favorito, mh" el menor hizo lo pedido y comenzó a rodear con su lengua la bonita protuberancia y a succionarla rápidamente, el contrario gritó ante lo bien que se sentía y tomó entre sus manos los cabellos de su hermanito para que lo hiciera más rápido, "vamos, cómeme el coño, bebé, ¡oh, mierda! Así, si... ¡lo haces tan bien, amor!" Comenzó a sollozar y a sentir el familiar cosquilleo en su vientre, pronto soltando todos sus jugos en la cara de Soobin. 

El nombrado no dudó en probar un poco y quedó fascinado, su hyung sabía dulce y tan bien. Lamió todo el coño palpitante de su hyung que gimoteaba por la estimulación, tragando todos sus ricos jugos.

Jungkook notó el bulto de su hermanito así que decidió ayudarlo un poco con eso. 

Tiró de él a la cama haciendo que se sobresaltara y se colocó en su regazo. "Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien..." comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, bajando de un tirón sus pantalones junto sus bóxers que estaban empapados de pre-semen. Observó maravillado la gran polla de su Binnie. "Joder, estás tan bien dotado..." gruñó y comenzó a acariciar la hinchada cabeza, haciendo gemir a su menor. Bajó hasta que su cara estuviera frente al gran pene y lo tomó en sus labios, su boca subiendo y bajando en la extensión, tragando todo lo que podía y lo que no cabía masturbandolo con sus manos. Lamió la hendidura y dio pequeñas lamidas a las cabeza para después volver a tomar la extensión en su boca, yendo cada vez más rápido y masajeando sus bolas. 

Soobin era un desastre de gemidos debajo suyo y no pudo estar más feliz con eso, estaba haciendo sentir bien a su hermanito. Paró con sus movimientos para volver a sentarse en su regazo, tomando la gran polla y dirigiéndola hacia su coño mojado. Ambos gimieron cuando entró en él. Jungkook colocó su mano en el pecho de Soobin, comenzando a subir y bajar de nuevo, hasta que la cabeza de la polla dio con el punto g de Jungkook y gritó por el placer. Comenzó a saltar con rapidez, sintiendo los testiculos de su hermano golpeando su trasero. Soobin gruñó y tomó a su hermano de su pequeña cintura ayudándolo a cabalgar su polla más rápido. "Ouugh, tu polla es realmente perfecta... ¡ah!" el cosquilleo comenzó a hacerse presente en sus estómagos y los dos vinieron al mismo tiempo, Jungkook chorreando en toda la polla y Soobin soltando su semen en el agujero de su bonito hermano mayor.

Si, un día algo... inusual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola¡ este es mi primer trabajo, no soy tan buena pero espero que les guste, besos <3


End file.
